May I Have This Dance?
by Queliet Kuro Shiroyama
Summary: Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Shibusen selalu sama bagi Soul setiap tahunnya. Tahun ini, apakah ada perubahan? SoMa. OneShot. Semi AU. My first fic in this fandom. RnR?


**Saya author baru di fandom ini :)**

**Ingin mempublish salah satu karya saya yang jauh dari sempurna.**

**Tanpa basa-basi,**

**Oke, happy reading! :)**

Disclaimer:

Atsushi Ohkubo-sensei

Warning:

This story may contain mistakes or OOC-ness.

I'm just an ordinary girl, so please forgive me :)

Oneshot, Requested by tako-agni

Soul x Maka

.

.

Don't like? Just don't read this story!

The 'BACK' or 'EXIT' button isn't going anywhere

.

Queliet Kuro Shiroyama presents

A SoulXMaka story

.

**May I Have This Dance?**

.

**Soul and Maka's Apartment**

"Soul! Makan malam sudah siap!" seru seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil membawa dua buah piring berisi steak keatas meja makan.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga makananku!" seorang pemuda berambut putih —yang tadi dipanggil Soul— menghampiri sang gadis, diikuti oleh seekor kucing hitam bertopi penyihir.

"Blair-chan juga makan, ya?" sang gadis berjongkok dan memberikan kucing itu tiga buah ikan sarden yang ia letakkan diatas sebuah piring, serta semangkuk susu. Kucing itu pun makan dengan lahap.

"Oi, Maka! Ayo, kau juga makan!" Soul duduk di kursi sambil memandangi steak buatan sang magama dengan tatapan lapar. Air liurnya mulai menetes.

"Ah, sebentar. Aku lepas apron dulu," sang gadis yang dipanggil Maka itu melepas apron putih yang ia kenakan dan melipatnya sebelum ia masukkan kedalam lemari. Maka pun bergabung dengan Soul di meja makan. Ia mengatupkan kedua tangannya, berdoa. Sang pemuda bermata merah di depannya pun mengikuti. Ia memejamkan matanya, sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya sebelum berteriak, "SELAMAT MAKAAAAN!"

"Soul, jika kau makan terburu-buru, kau bisa tersedak," sang gadis mengingatkan sebelum ia mulai menyantap steak miliknya. Yang diperingatkan hanya menatap sang gadis sebentar, lalu memasukkan potongan daging ke dalam mulutnya sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, orang keren tidak akan terse— UHUK!" Soul menjatuhkan garpu dan pisaunya. Ia memukul-mukul dadanya, berusaha mengeluarkan potongan daging yang menyiksanya dari dalam mulutnya.

"Tuh, kan! Apa kubilang?" Maka segera berdiri dan menghampiri Soul. Gadis itu memberikan partnernya segelas air sambil mengelus-elus punggungnya. Sang gama dengan cepat menyambar gelas yang diberikan sang magama dan meneguknya sampai habis.

"Hah… hah… Maka, terima kasih banyak…" pemuda berambut putih itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Ya, sama-sama," Maka tersenyum kecil sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya. Gadis itu melanjutkan kegiatannya, menyantap makan malamnya. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Suara dentingan jarum jam dan peralatan makan yang beradu terdengar jelas. Soul yang tidak biasa dengan suasana seperti itu memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan. Namun ia tidak bisa menemukan topik yang bisa ia bahas. Lalu, suara Maka pun terdengar memecah keheningan, mendahului Soul yang masih mencari topik.

"Hei, Soul," sang magama memanggil nama partnernya sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada steak yang sedang ia potong. Pemuda berambut putih itu menoleh dengan mulut penuh, "Hm?"

"Kau tidak lupa, kan, besok hari apa?"

"Vheswok? (Besok?)" Soul bertanya dengan mulut penuh.

"Telan dulu makananmu!" pemuda bermata merah itu menelan makanannya dan berkata, "Memangnya besok ada apa? Setahuku besok bukan hari ulang tahunmu."

Gadis berkuncir dua yang duduk di hadapan sang pemuda berambut putih itu berhenti memotong steaknya dan memberikan partnernya tatapan yang seolah-olah berkata "Kau bercanda."

"Apa-apaan tatapanmu itu?" Soul mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau melupakannya, Soul!" Soul memutar otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat hari apa besok, dan apa yang akan terjadi. Maka menghela nafas, "Benar-benar… Besok itu hari ulang tahun Shibusen! Masa kau lupa?"

"Besok? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau mendengar pidato panjang Kid! Aku bisa gila kalau mendengarnya lagi!" Soul melahap potongan terakhir dari makan malamnya lalu meneguk minumannya —yang sudah diisi kembali oleh Maka.

"Kalau begitu, berharaplah Black Star akan mengacaukan pidatonya… lagi," sang gadis berambut coklat itu tertawa kecil.

"Ah, ide bagus!" sang gama menanggapi perkataan partnernya.

"Soul, kau tahu aku hanya bercanda, kan?" gadis bermata hijau itu menghabiskan makanannya. Soul yang sedang lewat di belakang Maka berhenti sejenak, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, melewati bahu sang gadis.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar mengharapkan si bodoh itu mengacaukan pidato mahluk-pecinta-kesimetrisan itu." pemuda berambut putih itu mengambil piring partnernya, "Kau pasti lelah karena belajar untuk tes tadi, kan? Biar aku yang mengurus piring-piring kotor ini."

Sang magama hanya bisa tersenyum sambil bergumam, "Terima kasih." Gadis itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya, "Selamat malam, Soul, Blaire."

"Selamat malam, Maka-chan!" Blaire —nama sang kucing— membalas ucapan selamat malam temannya. Soul menghampiri kucing itu dan mengambil piring serta mangkuk kotornya yang tergeletak di lantai. Kucing itu menatap pemuda bermata merah itu dengan mata kuningnya sambil tersenyum dan berkata, "Selamat malam, Soul-kun," lalu kucing itu pun berjalan ke arah sofa dan tertidur pulas.

"Selamat malam, Blaire…" Soul pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhirnya.

"…Selamat tidur, Maka…"

**Soul—Maka**

"Hei, Maka! Bisa cepat sedikit, tidak?" untuk kesekian kalinya, Soul mengetuk pintu kamar Maka. Sudah setengah jam pemuda berambut putih itu menunggu partnernya. Entah apa yang dilakukan sang gadis sampai-sampai ia membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Sebentar! Bersabarlah sedikit!" seru Maka.

"Kau lama! Aku mau memanaskan motorku dulu, nanti kau langsung ke bawah saja!" sang pemuda bermata merah itu berjalan menjauhi kamar partnernya. Penampilan Soul hari ini sangat formal. Ujung tailcoat hitamnya yang membungkus kemeja putih di dalamnya melambai-lambai saat pemuda berambut putih itu melangkah. Sepatu kulit berwarna hitam membungkus kakinya, membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Soul-kun, Blaire pergi dulu, ya?" seorang gadis cantik bertubuh seksi dan berpakaian minim serta mengenakan sebuah topi penyihir berlari melewati Soul dengan terburu-buru. Gadis yang ternyata adalah sosok manusia dari kucing hitam yang tinggal bersama Soul dan Maka itu langsung melesat keluar. Menembus dinginnya udara bulan Desember.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" Soul berteriak pada Blaire yang sudah berjarak cukup jauh dari apartemennya. Gadis berpakaian serba hitam itu menjawab sambil terus berlari, "Baju yang Blaire incar sedang turun harga! Christmass sale!"

Soul hanya bisa memandangi sosok Blaire yang mulai menghilang sambil berpikir, "Kenapa kucing seksi itu sangat suka belanja, sih? Maka saja tidak suka…"

Pemuda bermata merah itu mengabaikan apa yang ia pikirkan dan melanjutkan perjalannya ke tempat dimana ia memarkir motornya.

**Soul—Maka**

Sudah lima belas menit Soul duduk diatas motornya. Menunggu partnernya yang entah-sedang-melakukan-apa.

"Sial… apa sih yang dilakukannya?" gerutu pemuda itu. Ia turun dari motornya dan hendak menyusul sang magama saat gadis yang dimaksud sudah berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Pemuda bermata merah itu memandang partnernya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia terpesona oleh sang magama yang terlihat cantik dengan gaun hitam yang menggantung sampai diatas lututnya. Bahunya yang terekspos ia tutupi dengan bolero hitam berlengan karet. Panjang lengannya hanya sejengkal dari bahunya, sementara bolero itu sendiri panjangnya hanya mencapai bagian bawah dadanya. Gelang-gelang kecil berwarna hitam dan putih menghiasi tangan kanannya. Rambut coklatnya ia biarkan tergerai. Hanya saja ia menambahkan sebuah jepit berbentuk pita berwarna hitam di bagian kiri. Sepatu hitam dengan hak kira-kira tiga sentimeter melilit kaki sang magama. Maka yang merasa tidak nyaman diperhatikan, menyadarkan sang gama dari lamunannya,

"Err… Soul? Apa ada yang aneh denganku?"

Pemuda berambut putih itu tersadar dari lamunannya dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Tidak… tidak apa-apa…"

Maka yang sedikit bingung dengan sikap Soul berjalan ke arah partnernya.

"Ayo kita pergi! Kita sudah terlambat," ujar sang gadis bermata hijau itu sambil tersenyum. Mata merah Soul melirik wajah partnernya, lalu dengan segera ia melirik ke arah lain, "Memangnya siapa yang lama?"

Soul menaiki motornya dan menyalakan mesin motor tersebut. Suaranya memecah keheningan malam natal.

"Ayo, naik!" pemuda berambut putih itu mulai memainkan gas motornya, bersiap-siap untuk berakselerasi.

"Tunggu, Soul!" yang dipanggil tentunya menoleh.

"Ada apa lagi?" gerutu sang gama. Jantungnya berdegup kencang ketika tiba-tiba sang magama membetulkan ikatan dasinya, "Dasimu berantakan. Nah, begini baru bagus."

Pemuda itu hanya bisa menggumamkan "Terima kasih" sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Maka tersenyum manis, lalu ia pun menaiki motor Soul. Tentu saja sang magama harus duduk miring karena gaun yang dipakainya tidak memungkinkannya untuk duduk mengangkang seperti biasanya. Tangan kirinya melingkar di perut Soul, membuat jantung pemuda bermata merah itu berdegup lebih kencang.

"Hei, menyetirnya hati-hati, ya? Aku tidak mau dandananku berantakan saat aku tiba disana!" seru sang gadis memperingati.

"Iya… iya," dengan itu, Soul memacu motornya melaju menembus keheningan malam natal.

**Soul—Maka**

**Shibusen**

"Ah, Maka-chan! Soul-kun!"

"Tsubaki! Black Star!" sang gadis bermata hijau melambaikan tangannya kearah seorang gadis yang rambut hitamnya dicepol dan mengenakan gaun panjang berwarna putih.

"Yo, Soul! Lama sekali kau!" seorang pemuda berambut biru kehijauan dan bermata biru tua dengan pakaian berantakan menghampiri Soul dan Maka yang baru datang dan meninju lengan Soul pelan.

"Yah, seseorang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari setengah jam untuk berdandan," jelas pemuda berambut putih itu dengan maksud menyindir.

"Biar saja! Namanya juga perempuan! Iya, kan, Tsubaki?" sang magama membela diri. Sang gadis berambut hitam yang dipanggil Tsubaki itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong, Kid mana?" sang gama mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari teman-penggila-simetris-nya.

"Kid-kun? Tadi dia bersama Shinigami-sama, Liz dan Patty," Tsubaki menjawab pertanyaan Soul. Tepat pada saat itu juga, lampu di ruangan itu redup. Sebuah spotlight terlihat mengarah ke arah panggung, dimana seseorang —atau sesuatu— dengan jaket hitam dan topeng tengkorak putih tengah berdiri didampingi oleh seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata hijau.

"Shuuu! Selamat datang semuanya!" seru mahluk bertopeng itu. Semua mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya. Dan bisa terdengar beberapa orang berbisik "Itu Shinigami-sama!" atau semacamnya. Ruangan itu pun kini dipenuhi oleh suara tepukan tangan dari —kurang lebih— beratus-ratus orang.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih!" Shinigami-sama kembali bicara, "Pidatoku selesai."

"Shinigami-sama tidak pernah berubah…" ujar Maka yang diikuti oleh anggukan teman-temannya. Kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan tiga garis putih di sebelah kanannya berjalan menghampiri mahluk bertopeng itu.

"Ayah! Sudah kubilang berkali-kali berpidatolah yang benar!" seru pemuda yang mengenakan jas putih itu.

"Ah, Kid! Pas sekali! Silakan beri mereka sambutan," mahluk yang merupakan ayah dari pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kid itu menyerahkan mikrofon pada anaknya lalu turun dari panggung. Diikuti oleh death scythe-nya.

"Ayah! Haah… Apa boleh buat," Kid menghela nafas pelan, lalu memulai pidatonya, "Selamat malam semua! Selamat datang dalam pesta perayaan hari ulang tahun Shibusen yang…"

"Ah, dia sudah mulai. Aku mau mencari udara segar dulu," Soul memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya dan berjalan meninggalkan kelompoknya.

"Ah! Dia mulai berpidato lagi! Semua orang yang berpidato adalah orang hebat! Berarti aku juga harus berpidato!" seru Black Star. Lalu sang maanki langsung melesat ke atas panggung.

"Ah, Black Star!" sang aanki pun mengejar partnernya yang akan berbuat onar. Meninggalkan sang gadis pengendali gama sendirian di tengah kerumunan. Maka menyimak pidato Kid dengan baik, setidaknya sampai pidato itu dikacaukan oleh Black Star sehingga Shinigami-sama harus melerai mereka.

"Kami menyediakan banyak makanan untuk kalian. Dan kami juga menyediakan 'Live Music'. Atau jika ada yang bersedia, kalian bisa menggunakan grand piano, saxophone, biola, cello, gitar, atau apapun alat musik yang ada sesuka kalian," ujar Shinigami-sama, "Nah, bersenang-senanglah kalian!"

**Soul—Maka**

"Selamat malam, Kid," sapa Maka saat ia bertemu dengan anak dari Shinigami-sama itu.

"Ah, selamat malam, Maka Alban," pemuda penggila kesimetrisan itu balas menyapa dengan ekspresi datarnya, "Mana partnermu?"

"Ah, Soul? Dia di balkon. Dia tidak suka pesta. Kau sendiri? Dimana kakak-beradik itu?" Maka tersenyum ramah.

"Yah, aku sedang mencari mereka. Tadi kulihat mereka—" sebelum perkataan sang shinigami kecil selesai, dua orang gadis cantik datang menghampirinya.

"Ah, itu mereka," gumam Kid.

"Kiddo! Pidatomu panjang seperti biasa! Kyahaha!" ujar gadis yang berambut pendek.

"Liz, Patty, darimana saja kalian?" tanya Kid kesal.

"Kami mencari minum. Lalu Patty menyusun gelas-gelas kosong menjadi sebuah gajah," jelas gadis yang berambut panjang sambil mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Haah… yasudahlah… Sekarang ayo kita berdansa!" Kid menarik tangan kedua partnernya dan menyeret mereka ke kerumunan orang yang sedang berdansa. Mereka pun mulai 'berdansa'. Yah, walaupun berdiri berjajar sambil bergandeng tangan dan mengangkat kaki bergantian sesuai irama lagu tidak bisa disebut sebagai 'dansa', mereka semua tetap melakukannya dengan riang. Oke, mungkin tidak semua karena Liz satu-satunya orang yang waras diantara trio itu —dan dia hanya berdiri dengan wajah memerah, tidak mengikuti gerakan-gerakan memalukan seperti pengendali dan adiknya. Maka tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka bertiga. Kemudian ia merasakan bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang. Ia pun menoleh.

"Nona Alban, maukah kau berdansa denganku?"

Maka tersenyum lalu menjawab, "Tentu saja, Dokter Stein."

Gadis itu pun kemudian berdansa dengan gurunya. Diiringi oleh musik yang mengalun lembut di udara. Perpaduan dari piano, biola, cello, dan saxophone.

**Soul—Maka**

"Aku benci pesta," gerutu seorang pemuda berambut putih yang sedang berdiri di balkon salah satu menara sekolahnya. Sebuah gelas wine berisi cairan berwarna merah keunguan berdiri manis di permukaan rata pagar yang membatasi balkon dan udara lepas. Mata merah pemuda itu memandang Death City dari atas. Lampu-lampu yang berasal dari siluet-siluet bangunan yang tersebar di kota itu menghiasi pemandangan malam. Pemuda itu meraih gelas berisi wine yang sedari tadi menunggu untuk diminum, memainkannya sebentar untuk mengacaukan permukaan tenang cairan di dalamnya, lalu meneguknya sampai habis. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Hei, Soul."

"Hn?" pemuda itu menoleh dan mendapati partnernya tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, "Oh, Maka. Ada apa?"

Gadis berambut coklat itu melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri di sebelah sang gama. Ikut memandangi Death City. Gadis itu meletakkan piring yang sedari tadi ia bawa ke atas permukaan datar pagar pembatas. Beberapa potong selada, tomat, semangka, nanas, dan melon segar yang disiram oleh cairan kental berwarna putih tertata rapi diatas piring sang gadis. Maka menancapkan garpunya ke salah satu potongan semangka dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kau tidak bergabung?" tanya sang gadis setelah potongan buah berwarna merah yang —pastinya— sudah hancur itu tertelan. Mata hijaunya masih memandangi kota Death City yang berkelap-kalip.

"Kukira kau sudah tahu kalau aku benci pesta," sang gama melipat tangannya dan meletakannya di atas parmukaan datar pagar pembatas. Sang magama tertawa kecil, lalu menancapkan garpunya ke salah satu potongan nanas.

"Kau tidak lapar?" gadis itu memasukkan potongan buah kuning itu ke dalam mulutnya lalu menancapkan garpunya ke selembar selada. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah partnernya dan menyodorkan garpunya. Soul pun melahap selada yang dilumuri saus mayo dari garpu yang dipegang pengendalinya.

"Tidak terlalu. Segelas wine sudah bisa mengganjal perutku," jawab sang gama sambil mengunyah lembaran hijaunya.

"Perlu kuambilkan makanan?"

"Aku bisa ambil sendiri kalau aku lapar."

"Haah…" gadis berambut coklat itu menghela nafas lalu membalikkan badannya, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas dan menatap orang-orang di dalam ruangan yang sedang berdansa dan bersenang-senang.

"Kau selalu menyendiri di sini setiap tahun. Dan jika kuajak berdansa, kau pasti menolak. Kau jadi lebih mirip seorang bodyguard daripada partner," ujar Maka sambil meraih piringnya dan mulai menghabiskan apa yang terhidang di sana.

"Aku jadi ingat… saat pesta ini kacau beberapa tahun lalu. Kita mengejar Bu Medusa dan Crona," Maka tersenyum saat ia mengingat masa itu. Soul memperhatikan partnernya lalu menambahkan, "Itu… kalau tidak salah saat kau mengajakku berdansa, tapi kau ditarik ayahmu dan berakhir berdansa dengannya, kan?"

Maka tertawa kecil, "Pada akhirnya kita memang berdansa. Di Black Room."

Soul tersenyum tipis, sebenarnya ia benci kejadian itu. Lebih tepatnya 'masa' itu. Masa dimana dirinya tidak stabil.

"Akh, sudahlah! Jangan bernostalgia!" gerutu pemuda itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Soul, rambutmu berantakan," sang gadis tertawa kecil melihat tingkah partnernya. Tangan kecilnya terulur untuk merapikan rambut putih sang gama. Sepatu hak yang ia gunakan berguna untuk menambah jangkauannya. Kalau Maka memakai sepatunya yang biasa, mungkin ia harus berjinjit untuk bisa mencapai kepala Soul. Wajah pemuda itu sedikit memerah.

"Nah! Kau harus

menjaga penampilanmu selama pesta ini," ujar sang magama saat ia selesai merapikan rambut partnernya. Gadis itu tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda bermata merah. Kembali ke kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah bersenang-senang di dalam.

**Soul—Maka**

Soul meletakkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Ia mulai bosan dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Bulan sabit yang menggantung di langit membuatnya kesal.

"Kapan pesta ini akan berakhir?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Saat ia sedang berbosan ria, sebuah langkah kaki terdengar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati partnernya berjalan ke arahnya. Wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Soul.

"Papa menemukanku dan memaksaku berdansa dengannya. Selama berdansa ia terus menceritakan masa lalu kami dengan 'sedikit' kesalahan. Karena kesal, aku menginjak kakinya saat dansa berakhir. Lalu aku berpapasan dengan Kid dan ia mengajakku berdansa. Karena ia meminta dengan sopan, jadi kuterima saja," jelas gadis bermata hijau itu. Soul terkekeh pelan.

"Dan Kid berdansa dengan baik?"

"Seperti profesional. Aku juga kaget," memang mengagetkan, seorang Death the Kid yang selalu 'berdansa' dengan kedua partnernya dengan sangat memalukan, ternyata bisa berdansa seperti seorang bangsawan normal.

"Tidakkah ia mempermasalahkan itu?" Soul menunjuk jepit berbentuk pita di sisi kiri kepala sang gadis.

"Yah, dia memang memintaku melepasnya selama berdansa dengannya. Setelah itu, aku memasangnya kembali."

"Memasangnya sendiri tanpa cermin?" pemuda bermata merah itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Kemudian sang gama mengulurkan tangannya untuk membetulkan letak jepit berbentuk pita itu, "Pantas hasilnya berantakan."

Wajah gadis bermata hijau itu memerah, ia pun bergumam, "Terima kasih."

Soul hanya tersenyum, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kota Death City yang mulai membosankan. Maka bergabung, gadis berambut coklat itu melipat kedua tangannya dan meletakkannya di atas pagar pembatas. Angin malam berhembus dan membelai rambut coklat milik sang magama serta rambut putih sang gama. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Maka membuka mulutnya untuk memecah keheningan, namun suara Pak Sid mengalahkannya.

"Nona Alban, kau dipanggil Dokter Stein!"

"Ah, baik!" sang magama berlari meninggalkan partnernya. Mata merah sang gama mengikuti kemana arah sang gadis pergi. Setidaknya sampai sang gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

**Soul—Maka**

Pesta perayaan ulang tahun Shibusen sudah berakhir lima menit yang lalu. Di ruangan itu hanya terdapat dua orang guru, Stein dan Mary, serta empat orang murid termasuk Soul. Pemuda berambut putih itu masih berdiri di balkon. Memandangi lampu-lampu yang berkelap-kelip di Death City yang tampak seperti titik-titik cahaya. Partnernya menghilang sejak satu jam lalu.

Soul bukanlah orang jahat yang akan meninggalkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian di tengah dinginnya malam seperti ini. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menunggu. Tamu yang tersisa mulai meninggalkan ruangan itu satu per satu. Hingga akhirnya, sang gama adalah satu-satunya orang yang tersisa di ruangan itu.

Ia menoleh ke belakang saat ia sudah tak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruangan itu. Ia berbalik dan masuk ke dalam. Berjalan menjelajahi ruangan itu. Kemudian mata merahnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Grand piano berwarna hitam yang elegan. Soul berjalan ke arah pintu masuk, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar ruangan itu.

Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri piano yang terletak di sudut ruangan bersama dengan instrumen-instrumen lain, duduk di kursi yang tersedia, lalu meletakkan jarinya di atas tuts-tuts berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam dan putih itu. Sang gama mulai menekan tuts-tuts itu, menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang terangkai menjadi sebuah melodi yang menenangkan hati. Mata merahnya tertutup, menghayati lagu yang ia mainkan, terbawa permainannya.

**Soul—Maka**

"Aku lelah…" gerutu seorang gadis berambut coklat. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor menara Shibusen, tempat dimana pesta tadi berlangsung. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah ruangan yang pintunya terbuka.

Telinga sang gadis menangkap sebuah suara. Suara piano yang memainkan melodi lembut yang menenangkan hati. Rasa penasaran pun muncul dalam dirinya. Gadis itu memberanikan dirinya mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Soul?"

JRENG! Suara sumbang terdengar saat enam tuts putih dan empat tuts hitam ditekan secara bersamaan. Mata merahnya segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok sang magama yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ma… Maka?"

Gadis itu melangkah masuk dan mendekati partnernya. Soul langsung merasa gugup. Ia tidak menyangka kalau rahasianya akan terbongkar. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir di pelipisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau bisa bermain piano!" gadis itu berseru dengan wajah kagum. Soul bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi piano tersebut. Ia menepuk bahu Maka dan berbisik, "Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, ya? Tidak keren."

"Apanya yang tidak keren? Itu sangat keren tahu!" sang gadis berambut coklat menggenggam kedua tangan partnernya. Gadis itu semakin mengagumi sang gama, "Maukah kau memainkannya lagi?"

Soul terdiam. Mata merahnya bertatapan langsung dengan mata hijau sang magama. Ia menghela nafas pelan, lalu berbalik dan kembali ke grand piano hitam di sudut ruangan. Tanpa proes sedikitpun, Soul melanjutkan kembali permainan pianonya yang sempat terhenti. Jemarinya menari dengan lincah di atas tuts-tuts hitam putih.

Sang magama menutup matanya, dan mulai menari mengikuti irama yang dimainkan partnernya. Bergerak dengan lincah diatas lanai marmer putih yang memantulkan cahaya bulan sabit di luar sana.

Soul melirik ke arah partnernya. Melihat Maka menari, pemuda berambut putih itu tersenyum kecil. Ia ingin sekali menggenggam tangan sang gadis dan mengajaknya berdansa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mengawasi mereka dari balik pintu. Sosok berambut panjang itu mengintip, lalu tersenyum.

"Soul-kun memang menyukai Maka-chan…" sosok itu memainkan jari telunjuknya, seolah sedang menggambar lingkaran kecil sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra, "Pum Pum Pumpkin!"

**Soul—Maka**

Soul menghentikan permainannya saat ia mendengar alunan musik waltz yang lembut. Maka pun berhenti menari dan menatap Soul, "Kau mengubah musiknya?"

Soul menggeleng dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata merahnya pun menangkap sesuatu. Sebuah pemutar piringan dengan model klasik. Dengan sebuah tempelan bergambar labu di piringannya. Soul terkekeh kecil.

"Dasar…Kucing jahil…" pemuda bermata merah itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri partnernya. Ia berhenti beberapa senti di depan Maka, lalu membungkuk dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maka Alban…" sang gama mengangkat wajahnya, mempertemukan mata merahnya dengan mata hijau sang magama.

"Ya?" wajah Maka menyiratkan kebingungan. Gadis itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan. Dilihatnya sang pemuda mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, lalu tersenyum.

"Maka Alban…" ulangnya. Melihat itu, gadis berambut coklat itu ikut tersenyum, "Ya, Evan Soul Eater?"

"_May I have this dance?"_

**OWARI**

**Jadinya Cliff-end =w= ahahaha**

**Maaf, ya, Ni, kalo kesannya gaje :D lol**

**Yang penting kukerjakan, kan? :3**

**Yosh, RnR minna?**

**Sincerely, Queliet**


End file.
